


Stolen Moments

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers (Marvel Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Life in the Decepticons is stressful, but Skyfire and Starscream always have eachother.
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: SkyStar Week 2020





	Stolen Moments

Starscream jumped when he heard someone pound on the door, his intake hitching. He peered around a stack of crates, frame tense and lasercore pulsing rapidly as the clanging came again, louder this time. _Please not Shockwave. Please not Shockwave._

"Starscream, I know you're in there," Skyfire's muffled voice said. 

Starscream let out a shaky sigh and wiped away the washer fluid trailing down his cheeks. 

"Go away! I'm studying." He tried to sound like his normal self, but it came out weak and unconvincing. 

"In a storage room?"

Starscream kept quiet, frowning at the ground. A few astroseconds later, Skyfire overrode the lock and ducked through the entranceway, walking around until he spotted Starscream. He knelt down, his scarlet optics bright with concern.

"Star, what's wrong?" he said gently, taking Starscream's trembling servos in his.

"What's wrong!?" Starscream said. "You heard Shockwave! _I'm being summoned to the Presidium_. There's something wrong with my research, I just know it. I'll be deemed unfit to be in the Decepticons. I-I..."

The inevitable scene flashed through his mind. There he was, standing in the domed meeting room while the Decepticon leader sat in the throne, glaring down at him with those piercing yellow optics. Starscream imagined the mutters of disappointment from the onlookers as Megatron listed his failings and told him that he was jeopardizing the entire dream of the Decepticon Empire. Told him--

"Starscream?" Skyfire said, pulling him out of his tumultuous thoughts. "Hey, it's alright. He probably wants to ask about your research on those advanced solar cells."

Starscream shook his helm, fluid welling up in his optics again. "He wouldn't want to see me in person for that! It has to be something else."

He'd slaved away day and night with Skyfire and the other scientists in Shockwave's lab, rarely allowed a full recharge. Project Dreadnought had been his life since the the war started, his biggest contribution. His pride. And now something had gone wrong. Some careless mistake. 

"I never thought I'd see you doubt your abilities like this," Skyfire said, cupping Starscream's cheek. "You're great at what you do. Always have been. There's nothing to worry about." 

Starscream looked up into Skyfire's sincere face. "You came here to remind me how amazing I am?" he said, smiling through his tears. 

Skyfire rolled his optics and climbed to his pedes. "C'mon. We'd better get back to our stations before Shockwave hunts us down. And _you_ need to organize your data so you can impress Megatron this evening."

Before Starscream could move, Skyfire stooped down and gathered him in his strong arms, sweeping him off the floor. Starscream wrapped his legs around Skyfire's waist and kissed him, warmth spreading through his weary chassis as his worries were pushed to the back of his processor. He wished he could stay in this moment for the rest of the orn.

When he pulled away, there was a glint of sadness in Skyfire's optics. 

"Our first time alone together in ages is spent hiding in a storage room," Skyfire said, sighing. 

"And it was time well spent," Starscream said, knocking their forehelms together. "I love you, Sky. Thank you for being here for me."


End file.
